


Threats

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I Blame Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will and Nico start dating, he gets a couple visits from some friends and a few threats too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threats

Will focused on the target, took note of the direction of the wind and blocked out all distractions. He slackened his grip slightly and repositioned his bow. And-

"Hey Will!"

The arrow flew up and into the stands. Will inhaled a sharp breath but smiled none the less at Annabeth.

"Annabeth! Can I help you?" The question sounded ruder than he'd meant but Annabeth didn't seem to notice.

"Oh nothing." She waved off his question and smiled brightly, "Just seeing how my _friend_ is doing."

Will froze at the sound of her hostile tone. She still beamed at him, her arm locked around his shoulders but he could still see the look in her eyes.

"Um-" He made to pull away but Annabeth kept her grip achingly tight. Her smile was gone, replaced with a deep scowl.

"Listen here, Solace." She moved behind him and had him in a light choke hold. "I just came to warn you about something."

Annabeth spun him and if her arms hadn't been holding him in place he would've fallen. She was smiling again.

"I came to warn you that if you even think- _think_ about hurting Nico, I will eviscerate you, okay? I will castrate you. I will make you _wish_ Apollo had never met your mother." She took a deep breath and flashed him a thousand watt smile, "Do you understand?"

Will swallowed and nodded urgently.

"I said, _do you understand?_ " She growled.

"Yes, ma'am!" He saluted.

Annabeth giggled and waved as she walked off with a threatning 'good.'

Will was so shocked he didn't even have the mind to be embarrassed about addressing her as ma'am.

* * *

 

 


End file.
